


Oops

by AngelynMoon



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: At least I found it funny, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Blair joins a group.





	Oops

Summary: Blair joins a group.

\-------

Blair was bouncing excitedly as he entered the bull pen, he was late but Blair was sure Jim would understand and well, it had taken him longer than expected to learn the sign the kids had insisted on teaching him.

"Sandburg!" Simon yelled and Blair manfully didn't flinch.

"Hey, Simon, am I in trouble?" Blair grinned cheekily.

"You're late." Simon growled, "My office."

"Jim here already?" 

"He arrived on time." 

They entered the office and Blair smiled at Jim.

"Who made you late this time, Chief? Pretty blond?" Jim laughed.

"Nope, I stopped to help one of the kids with their groceries and their friends showed up and I made friends with them."

Jim frowned, "Really?"

Blair nodded excitedly, "They even taught me this friendship sign." Blair showed them.

"Damn it, Sandburg!" Simon sighed.

"What?" Blair asked looking between the two detectives,

"Well, Chief, it's like this, that's a gang symbol." Jim explained, trying not to laugh, "You accidently joined a gang."

"No! They're just a bunch of kids that hang out with each other and oh my god, I joined a gang, my mother is going to kill me." Blair moaned as he sunk down into a chair and hid his face in his hands.

Jim let his laughter finally escape.

"Not funny! What do I do now?! You don't just quit a gang, Jim!" Blair cried.

"Calm down, you just tell them you observe with the police department." Simon said.

"I want out of the gang. I don't want to die to do it!" 

"Invite them over for poker night." Jim suggested.

"So much better, you all can witness my murder!" 

Jim shrugged, "We'll figure it out, you had a case for us Simon?" 

"Yeah." Simon began explaining the case and then sent them on their way, ignoring Blair's crisis, they would work it out.

\-----

Blair was a little nervous as he approached the kids from last week.

"Hey, Sandburg." One of the younger ones grinned as he arrived.

"Mr. Sandburg!" Another boy cried as he launched himself at Blair and Blair lifted him with a laugh, it wouldn't hurt to have the kid in his arms when he told the leader why he had to quit his gang.

"Look," Blair turned to the oldest man, the leader that had invited him to learn the friendship sign, "I can't be a part of your gang."

"Why not?" The leader asked.

"I work with the police department." Blair explained.

"That's al?" They all scoffed.

"All? That's generally a great reason not to want a person in a gang."

"Nah. Most of us have records, true, but we're trying to fly clean. You around we got reason, right, and it keeps the younger ones from doing stupid." The leader grinned at Blair.

"Oh." Blair said, "So, you still want to study at my place? Jim's a cop but..."

"Sure, if he wants he can even search us every time. Scare some of the ones who don't believe I'm serious."

Blair grinned, "Awesome, I'll tell him."

"See you Saturday." 

"Saturday." Blair confirmed and got a horrible Idea, "Hey, can we do something else first before I tell Jim about why you want me in your gang?"

The leader raised an eyebrow, "Is it illegal?"

"Nope, I was just thinking Jim and the guys didn't take my worries about being in a gang seriously, I was thinking of maybe a little payback prank."

The gang laughed, "Sounds fun, what did you have in mind?"

Blair grinned and adjusted the boy on his hip, this was going to be epic and the perfect payback for the guys teasing him all week.

Blair couldn't wait for Saturday.

\--------

One of those Person A Person B prompts.

Person A excitedly telling Person Bthat they made a bunch of new friends and says 'they even showed me this cool friendship symbol.' and Person B says, 'That's a gang symbol, you accidently joined a gang!'

And I thought that sounds like a Blair thing to do, he would totally accidently join a gang, so...

The prank is basically they come over for studying before poker night and arrive and they pretend that they had no idea that Blair had cop friend and fake a freak out but can't make it through without laughing and Simon yells at Blair and Jjim's laughing too, Sentinels and all.


End file.
